Konoha's Marines
by ragnorokrising
Summary: up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Marine's

By

Ragnorokrising

----------------------

Dedicated To

My Grandfather

James/Jim Harlan

--

I was struck by inspiration as I watched John Cena in 'The Marine' and I thought of all the times my Grandfather spoke of his time in the Marines, so I'm dedicating this story to him. It's not going to be like the movie at all, but I like the title. It will take a while for me to get use to this kind of writing and to choose who I want in it but if you like the story please alert and favorite it.

--

**Chapter One: First of the Marines**

Naruto sat against the tree, his sword drawn form the scabbard at his side. He struck out, slicing the enemy into pieces. He knew this was just a dream, but he liked it. The familiar forms of the red headed boy and the pale blonde haired girl stood next to him as well as a man with black spiky hair, one with a staff with a huge blade on the end in battle armor, another with red eyes with four black marks in it, a boy in a red shirt and gray pants covered in bandages form his shoulders down, a man in a white jacket and black pants, and a man with sun glasses on in the center of a bug tornado.

A pink haired girl with a plain black super sized version of her behind her stood in between a girl in a white jacket like the other man and a blazing yellow and white sword in her hand and a blonde girl with long hair. They gasped in pain as more enemies appeared. He had never gotten this far in the dream before. A howl echoed through the battle field as a man standing on the head of a dog the size of Cerberus appeared at the end of the field, followed by thousands of dogs, wolves, foxes, and many others of the canine species.

"Finally, Kiba has arrived." said Naruto. He didn't know who Kiba was, but he wasn't arguing. Suddenly, a man wearing a green spandex suit turned to the man with bandages on his arms.

"Lee is everything okay so far?" he said as they fought on.

"Yes Gai, it is. Where are the Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Zabuza, Haku, Spider Face, Iruka and TenTen right now?" he said as he slammed another man into the ground, killing him instantly.

"TenTen should be here any minute." a thousand weapons fell from the sky and killed many enemies. "Well, she just arrived." a second later, a woman with her hair in two buns hit the ground and nodded to Naruto, then ran into the forces with two broad sword. Naruto spoke to the others.

"Gaara, take Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke to the left. Yugito, you Lee, Neji and Shino go right. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, the ones behind me. Gai, when the other Jounin get here, they will help us with the ones in front."

"Yes Sir, Lord Hokage Sir!" they yelled to him. The red head and the one with spiky hair, the staff and the one with red eyes went to the left. The pale blonde took the one with bandages, the man with the jacket and the one with sun glasses to the right. The three girls went to the back and Naruto and the green loving man abolished the ones in front. He easily fought to the front, where he was surrounded.

"Lord Hokage, so nice to see you." a man melted form the ground twenty feet away from him, carrying a girl with dark blonde hair with stripes of purple that covered her left eye in full battle armor. He had pale white skin, and golden snake eyes.

"Put her down bastard." he said calmly, the seal on his back expanding to help him fight.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Naruto let out a roar as a red energy blast ripped from his mouth. The snake man put the girl in front of the blast, her hair moving away to reveal a black eye with red marking like that Sasuke guy. The beam went into her eye and she began to scream. The man smiled and threw her into the air and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying.

That was it. Naruto's grip on the sword firmed so much the handle exploded. The man backed away as he threw the blade through one of his subordinates. He let the seal spread onto his arm as a dark gray blast of fire covered it. He pointed it into the air and the fire went into it. The clouds turned red and gray as his ultimate attack hit the ground. A giant crimson dragon with silver eyes lowered its head for Naruto to get on as he yelled out "Meet the most powerful transformation in Kyuubi's arsenal!"

"Shall we do it?"

"Yes, do it quickly." Naruto melted into the beast's head and he lurched up. He began to rapidly attack the man, but kept missing by inches, yet cuts still appeared. The man threw a tag onto the dragon and it froze, the claw three feet from the man's face. Naruto lurched out of the paw with a blade of gray fire yelling "I said I would kill you now DIE Orochi-"

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING BAM!

Naruto hit the alarm clock in frustration. He had never gotten that far into the dream. The ten year old swung his feet over the bed and got dressed then strapped his pouch on. He went to Kakashi and Anko's house to visit Kajitsu, their daughter his own age. He arrived a few minutes later in time to avoid the mob that always tracked him.

"Hi Naruto, and you villagers leave him alone!" yelled Anko as Kakashi put his arm around her waist. They ran away and Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, you can always move in with us you know."

"Yeah, but they actually help me. All those beatings make me tough enough to stand Anko's cooking so-" a frying pan hit him over the head, courtesy of the bad cook. He rubbed the bump and went inside to see Kajitsu in her room doing her hair. She had dark blonde hair with stripes of purple in it.

"Good morning Naruto. Did you have the dream again?"

"Yeah, and you were in it this time." Anko and Kakashi listened outside as he told her what happened with worried looks on her face. They knew this was no dream, but they couldn't tell him or they would die.

"So you ready to go?" he nodded and the walked out of the room with Anko and Kakashi following them. The two waved goodbye to the kids as they headed towards the academy. When they arrived, Sasuke ran over and said hello to Kajitsu but ignored Naruto.

"Uchiha, she's not gonna go out with you so give up already!" Sasuke growled at him and threw a punch, but he hit a kunai and he started to back off. He walked away form them and sat down.

"Wow Naruto. If I didn't know any better I would say you like me more then Sasuke does." she said, trying to make him realize she liked him. What she didn't know was that he had read her diary. He gulped at that memory because he knew what would happen to Kakashi and him if she found out.

"Well I- I mean that I… augh, you enjoy this don't you?" she laughed, nodded, and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush tremendously, as the rest of the new genin class came in. He gasped as he saw almost all the people form his dream in kid form come out. He understood Kajitsu and Sasuke being in it, but no one else. After a while, two teachers came into the room to begin the first lesson of the year.

"Hello Class. I am Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei with Mizuki here." they began to introduce themselves as Naruto drifted off to think.

"Naruto, Naruto, it's your turn to introduce yourself." said Kajitsu, shaking him violently. He grunted and went back to sleep. "Do I have to hit you with the frying pan again?" he shot up and pointed a nervous finger at her.

"That is not something to kid around about. That thing hurts!" she laughed and he stood up.

"Please, quit acting like and idiot and introduce yourself."

"For your information, I'm not acting!" he said, making her laugh. He turned to the class and bowed. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzimaki. I enjoy ramen, Kajitsu here, watching her mom beat her dad with a frying pan and making Sasuke mad when he hits on Kajitsu. I hate it when I get beat with the frying pan, when Kajitsu kisses me on the cheek in front of her dad, and Sasuke. My hobbies are training, laughing at Kakashi Hatake, burning his books, and my dream is to become Hokage."

"Good Mr. Uzimaki. You may sit now." said Iruka as people continued to introduce them selves.

(Three Years Later)

Kajitsu came out with her head band and Naruto gulped as he was called in. He did the replacement and transformation jutsu perfect but messed up on the clones. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." he walked out of the room and into the classroom where he walked pass Kajitsu and went to sit on the swing outside. Mizuki appeared above him.

"Naruto, that was a little harsh of Iruka, but I felt like I should tell you there is another way to pass the test. If you learn one jutsu from the scroll hidden in the Hokage's office, you pass the exams." Naruto's face brightened as he heard this. A few hours later, he was in the forest. He opened the scroll to the first jutsu and hit his head with his hand.

"I forgot I know the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he pulled it out more and continued to read. He made ten clones to help him learn extra jutsu. Iruka found him thirty minutes later exhausted against a tree. He dismissed the last clone as the Chuunin hit the ground. "Hey sensei, I learned one of the jutsu, so now you have to pass me, just like Mizuki said."

Before he could reply a shuriken flew at them. A log intercepted it and Mizuki landed on the tree branch. "Thanks for the help Naruto. I couldn't have gotten the forbidden scroll without you." he chuckled as Naruto was hit by realization. EH shrugged it off quickly and made one thousand Shadow Clones to surround the Chuunin.

"I already knew this jutsu, I just forgot about it. Luckily, I also know how to use the knowledge of my clones to my usage, which is how I learned this juts." they all said at once as the all did the seals. "Forbidden Tree Style: Tree Dragon Ensnarement!" they yelled as thousands of dragons formed form the dragons around them and wrapped up Mizuki. Naruto and Iruka waited for the other ninja to come and take him away and he cancelled the jutsu, making the dragons go back to their places and turn back into trees.

"Naruto, that was quite impressive. Could you come see me tomorrow to get your headband?" said the Hokage as he arrived on the scene. Naruto nodded and went back to being shocked. After he told Iruka he was just fine and every one left, he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Sarutobi sighed and pulled his head up from the crystal ball. He dispatched Anko and Kakashi to pick him up and they took him to their house after the half hour of searching for him.

-------

Naruto woke up and turned to see he was in some one else's bed. It had pink covers and fluffy pillows. He saw the brush and mirror in the corner and the closet full of clothes and felt a body press against his back. He turned his head and gulped as he saw Kajitsu hugging him in her sleep. "Sure I'll do that Naruto, for you." she said in her sleep. "Oh yeah, right there. Now do it faster. Push it in more! Yes, yes, YES!"

Anko and Kakashi nearly threw the door off trying to get in. Kajitsu woke up at the sound. "Oh thank god their clothes are still on!" said Kakashi as he relaxed. Anko snapped her fingers in frustration and said something about wanting grand kids.

"Um, why am I in Kajitsu's bed?" asked Naruto after they all calmed down.

"Well, we didn't have any room else where so we just put you here." said Kakashi.

"Okay, but what about what Kajitsu kept saying?"

"What was I saying?"

"You said 'oh yeah, right there' and 'now do it faster' and 'push it in more' while you slept."

"Oh, I was having a dream you kept trying to sharpen a pencil. The 'oh yeah, right there' was what I said when you finally put it in the pencil sharpener. The 'now do it faster' was when you turned it really slow. The 'push it in more' was you not having it in enough."

"What about when you kept saying yes over and over again?" she blushed and turned away from them.

"I would rather keep that private thank you very much." Kakashi pulled Naruto out of the room to scold him in the living room, until the heard Anko yelling.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE GRAND CHILDREN, I'M GOING TO HAVE GRAND CHILDREN!"

"MOM, QUIT YELLING! I'M NOT PREGNANT STUPID! AND QUIT JUMPING ON MY BED!" Anko came out of the room with an angry face and went into her and Kakashi's room, then came back pulling two book shelves filled with 'Icha Icha Paradise' books.

"Anko, what are you doing with my books?"

"Fire Style:…"

"Anko, we had an agreement!"

"Dragon Fire…"

"Free dango to who ever doesn't burn my books!" Anko and Kajitsu suddenly had stars in their eyes at the words dango and free. He sighed.

"Fire Style: Sexy Explosion Jutsu!" Kakashi looked up as a Sexy Jutsu clone of Naruto. His mask turned red form the massive nose bleed he was getting until she jumped onto the book shelves and exploded, incinerating the books. Naruto ran around the room laughing, trying to get away from Kakashi.

"I don't like dango so I blew them up. Oh shit, Kajitsu, Anko, I didn't mean it like that!" the entire family began to chase him. He ran out the door and towards the Hokage's office. The ANBU distracted the family long enough for Naruto to get his head band.

"Ah Naruto. I got this special head band for you. It hasn't been given to any one since the fourth Hokage and the Sannin. It gives you a very high rank among the village ninja." he pulled out a head band with orange clothe that when tied reached down to his back. The metal piece had a small leaf symbol on the head of a fox and the whirlpool symbol he had on all his clothes on the head of a dragon. It held the number one at the top and the number five written on the clothe.

"What is this?"

"It's a Special Ops. Leaf head band. This allows you to create a special squad. Jiraiya made the spy network, Tsunade made the medical core, Orochimaru made our research team, the fourth made ROOT but Danzo corrupted it and took over, and the first person to ever get one of these, the second Hokage, made ANBU. Now, you choose who gets into the squad and are the leader, as well as get to choose the name."

"So you want a name?"

"No, not unless you have on in mind."

"Well, I think so… How about M. A. R. I. N. E. as in Militia Attack Rendering Inconceivably Nullifies Enemy?"

"That's a large name but okay, I here by establish the Marine core as of now. You now need to find some people to join. I'll leave that to you. You can go now." he made a list of people to ask to join and headed out. He walked down the street and the Hatake family came running at him. He gave them a glare with so much KI behind it, they instantly stopped.

"Now that I have your attention, look what the Old Man gave me." he pointed at the head band and Kakashi explained to Kajitsu what it was. "He's right Kajitsu. I started a new squad called the Marine Core. It stands for Militia Attack Rendering Inconceivably Nullifies Enemy and I want you to be the first members."

"Wait, he let YOU start a core? And one that is a war front leader?" said Kakashi.

"Wait, I only chose that name 'cause it sounds good not because of that!" Kajitsu shook her head and smiled at his stupidity.

"You're right, you're not acting. You really are an idiot." he flicked her off when her parents weren't looking. "Oh you wish you could!" he blushed and hid his hand.

"Who else will join?" asked Anko.

"I don't know. I'm gonna focus on my training as of this moment though." he jumped off and went to the library. He looked through the scrolls and found an awesome water style in the forbidden section. He walked around the village a little longer while thinking of some one to join, when the light bulb started up.

"How could I not think of him!?" he dashed off to the academy. He found who he was looking for and opened the door to his former classroom. "Iruka-sensei, check it out!" he showed him the head band and explained about the marines. "I want you to be in the group." he looked skeptical at first, but decided to join. He smiled and went to train on that new jutsu.

(Next Day)

Naruto smiled as his and Kajitsu's names were called out. "..And Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the Uchiha stalker! Iruka, that is so not fair!"

"Naruto, just because I joined your core doesn't mean you can call me just Iruka now."

"Fine, but I'll remember this when we have our next training session." he gulped and continued.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's scowl suddenly became a huge smile as Kakashi was called. They soon walked out with a crying Sakura begging Sasuke to go out with her. He began to tell her how he liked Kajitsu and how he spurned the fan girl's existence. Naruto used Shunshin to get them away from Sasuke and Sakura as quickly as possible.

They arrived in a field of flowers with the sun shining bright. "A beautiful day, just like you." she blushed at the comment. "Why did your mom and dad name you that again?"

"Well, apparently, when my mom went into labor, it began to rain heavily. When the cord was cut, the clouds just disappeared and the sun came out and it was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen, so the named me Kajitsu, meaning beautiful day."

"Well, it was a great name for a great girl." she blushed even more then before. "Which is why I…I want you to be my girl friend Kajitsu!" she gasped and every thing went silent as Sasuke arrived at the edge of the clearing with a bunch of flowers. He went un-noticed and began to walk toward Kajitsu when she jumped on Naruto and began to kiss him.

"Yes Naruto, I'll be your girl friend!" he smiled and kissed her. Sasuke growled and sent out so much KI that Kajitsu shuddered.

"Uzimaki, you don't deserve to be her boy friend. You aren't strong enough to protect her!" Naruto looked at him and kissed Kajitsu, then flicked him off.

"I bet I will know more jutsu then you ever will even with the Sharingan in a few years. Now go away please." Sasuke ran at him and threw a kunai. They both jumped away and Sasuke did a string of hand seals ending on tiger.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" the ball of gas exploded from the mouth of the genin and headed for Naruto. Kajitsu rushed in and pulled him away, but she burned her leg. She let out a scream of pain as Naruto set her on the ground. Naruto turned to the Uchiha and sent out enough chakra to wither the plants in the surrounding area. Sasuke's mouth opened as Naruto's fist slammed into his stomach so hard he flew back at fifty miles an hour.

Naruto appeared behind him and his leg buried him in the ground. He drew a kunai and brought it down but it stopped half way. He looked up to see Kajitsu pushing her hair away from her left eye to reveal her naginrahS. It was the reverse of the Sharingan, even spelled backwards. "I forgot you inherited a Sharingan eye form your dad and that it was in reverse because of your chakra network being in reverse."

"Yeah you did and I just mastered this technique, the Shadow Eye Catcher. Luckily I still have the copying…effect." she collapsed as Naruto put the knife away and picked her up. Sasuke was passed out on the ground and he walked away from him to take her to the hospital.

--

A/N: I know I didn't really focus on the Marines but I will in the next couple of chapters. Kajitsu is mainly for a fic I am writing write now that I haven't posted yet but I wanted to try this to see what happens.


	2. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


End file.
